Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stereopsis display that allows a user to view 3D images of high quality.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as realistic images are becoming more in demand, stereopsis display devices that display 3D images as well as 2D images are being developed. 2D-image display devices have been greatly advanced in terms of image quality such as resolution and viewing angle, but have a limitation in that 2D-image display devices may not display depth information of an image. On the other hand, 3D-image display devices display stereopsis images instead of 2D-planar images, and thus fully transfer original 3D information to a user. Therefore, in comparison with the existing 2D-image display devices, 3D-image display devices display far more vivid and realistic stereopsis images.
3D-image display devices are largely categorized into 3D-glasses display devices using 3D special glasses and glasses-free 3D-display devices using no 3D special glasses. The glasses-free 3D display devices are the same as 3D-special-glasses display devices in the sense that the glasses-free 3D display devices provide a three-dimensionality of an image to a viewer based on binocular disparity. However, since the glasses-free 3D display devices do not require wearing 3D glasses, the glasses-free 3D-display devices are more advantageous than the 3D-special-glasses display devices. The glasses-free 3D display devices typically may not display multi-view and 3D depth as much as the 3D-special-glasses display device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a method of realizing a multi-view in a glasses-free stereopsis display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the stereopsis display device according to the related art displays images through a display panel 10, on which pixels P of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are arranged, by splitting the images into left-eye images and right-eye images. At this time, a lenticular lens sheet 20 is arranged on the display panel 10 to be slanted along a length direction at a certain angle. Stereopsis images are split into multi-views through the lenticular lens sheet 20 arranged on the display panel 10. An image corresponding to a view map assigned in accordance with the multi-view is displayed on each pixel P in the display panel 10.
The stereopsis display device according to the related art may have a problem in that the display quality of stereopsis images may deteriorate due to a 3D crosstalk as well as a high luminance difference (LD) between viewing zones due to a luminance non-uniformity per viewing zone corresponding to a length direction of a lenticular lens.
In this case, the 3D crosstalk can be represented by a numerical value corresponding to an amount of ghost images, and can refer to a ratio of light information, which corresponds to a view viewed by a viewer with respect to a special view at a certain angle, to light information of the other views. Also, the luminance difference can be represented by a numerical value of luminance non-uniformity level between viewing zones and/or within one viewing zone.
Although the lenticular lens sheet 20 may be slanted at a certain angle to address the luminance difference, the 3D crosstalk (CT) may still exist. A view overlap mode may be used to reduce the 3D crosstalk. However, even with the lens slanting and view overlap mode techniques, the 3D crosstalk may still be higher than an allowable level, thereby making it difficult to display an image with a 3D depth comparable to that of the 3D-glasses display devices.
Also, when the view overlap mode is used, dark parts and light parts of pixels may be accumulated within one viewing zone due to non-uniformity of luminance, thereby generating luminance difference and degrading display quality. Particularly, a black band phenomenon may occur due to an overlap of pixels with low luminance.